What if Romeo had left Juliet's world forever?
by vballpandajo
Summary: What if Romeo had left Juliet's world forever and during her grief Juliet was comforted by Paris? So in the end, Juliet married Paris? What if Bella had not been able to save Edward and Jacob her best friend and personal sun took his place?
1. Chapter 1

_What if Romeo had left Juliet forever and during her grief Juliet was comforted by Paris; in the end, Juliet married Paris? What if Bella had not been able to save Edward and Jacob- her best friend and personal sun took his place?_

--

Chapter One

(Bella's point of view)

Bella impatiently waited outside of Emily's house- Emily was Sam's fiancée and the couple were planning to marry in June. The weather was extremely nice today; the sun was shining, the sky was a crystal blue dotted with white, puffy clouds. As she stared out into the vast, green forest, her thoughts wandered without permission. The nice day reminded Bella of _him_ and how _he_ never went outside on sunny days. She hardly allowed herself to think about _him_ ever since his death. However, the hole_ he_ had left was beyond complete repair, and she knew that. She had warned Jacob that no one would ever be able to take the place of Edward, but he insisted he didn't mind, as long as she tried. Now that Edward was dead, thinking about him didn't send her clutching at her chest in pain anymore.

Of course, during the months after his death, she was desolate in guilt; blaming herself for not saving him in time. He had gone to Italy to provoke the Volturi to commit suicide- he had thought Bella had died. She and Alice had arrived too late, because of a plane delay. She didn't believe she would ever get over the love and guilt she felt for Edward, but time passes even when it seems impossible. She still avoided thinking about him at all costs- his perfect features, his velvet voice, his crooked smile, his love for her, his everything…

Jacob had helped a lot, just as he did before Edward's death. Bella didn't believe she was good enough for Jacob- just as she thought Edward was too good for her. Edward was a vampire, perfect, immortal, and lethal. Now Jacob was a werewolf, swift, strong, and powerful. She laughed in spite of herself- did she ever have feelings for anyone human? Jacob was her best friend and her personal sun- always happy and caring. He never gave up on her, even during the days Edward was still alive. The love Bella felt for Jacob was not the same that she felt for Edward, but it was enough to make them both happy. The gaping hole was gradually becoming smaller, but it would never fade away. Bella knew the hole would always stay with her, even if she was wrinkled from age and holding her dearest grandchild, it would be there.

A slight movement in the bushes caught her eye, and all thoughts about Edward disappeared. She smiled and she watched a silhouette of a well-build man with no shirt on stroll towards her with strong, out-stretched arms. Bella giggled as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. It was like a child hugging a father, but she didn't mind. Her Jacob was safe in her arms; home at last.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the short first chapter.  
I don't own Twilight and New Moon sadly- but Stephenie Meyer does.  
Oh and if anyone has thought of this plot, I'm sorry for thinking of the same one.  
Please comment! This is my very first fanfiction, and I would love any feedback positive and negative alike.  
Thanks Jo_

_--_

Chapter Two

(Jacob's point of view)

Jacob grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, resting his head on top of her beautiful chocolate brown hair, inhaling in her smell. He had missed her so much on the hunting trip with the pack. The news was grim, but it felt wonderful to be home by Bella's side.

"Quit that Jacob! You're smelling my hair again!" Bella complained.

"Is it my fault that's what I do, and that I've missed your smell so much? Maybe you shouldn't smell so good then." He teased. Bella tensed in his arms, and he realized he reminded her of Edward yet again.

"I'm sorry Bells honey. But I've missed you so much; it feels good to be home finally."

"I'm glad you're back too Jake, believe me. Did you guys catch her? Victoria? You didn't get hurt did you?" Bella asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Jacob loved that sweet voice of hers, the very voice that made his heart beat with frenzy, and hated whenever it had a hint of worry or anger in it- like now. He hesitated before answering- voice full of remorse.

"We chased her down to California covered by the forests, until she changed directions and went into the Pacific. We lost track of her after that."

Bella nodded, understanding how hard it was to track Victoria. The disturbing part was Victoria was after Bella- his Bella. Jacob hated thinking Bells was in constant danger until Victoria died, and it was this that propelled him to run the fastest out of the pack after the bloodsucker. He gritted his teeth hard, all his hate for vampires and Victoria surfacing. His body stared shaking in anger, and he released Bella in precaution.

"Calm down Jake, easy," Bella placed a cool hand on his shoulder, making his shaking subdue to only his hands.

"Thanks Bells." He said ducking his head in shame after he realized what could have happened. He dreaded that day where he would lose his control and harm Bella of all people. The closer they got, the more danger he put her in, and the more time she spent with him meant the bigger the chance of harming her. Jacob really didn't want to bring the subject up when their relationship was blooming, but he didn't want Bella hurt either. He debated against talking about it now; today was going to be great- he was back, and Bella was unharmed. Jacob reached out for her hands, pulling her close.

(Bella's point of view)

Jacob's hands were warm as usual, as they grabbed hers; they felt nice and comforting. She loved how soothing they were, and how his presence always made her feel safe. Bella tilted her head up so she could look at his face and saw love and caring in Jacob's eyes. Bella snuggled closer to him, smiling as she watched his face lit up. Her personal sun is what she called him, because he really did spread warmth and happiness everywhere.

It was because of Jacob's everlasting warmth and happiness that mended Bella so much. Her love for Edward was the strongest and purest of all. The hole it left was so destructive that if it weren't for Jacob… Bella would have killed herself after that day in Italy…

That day, Alice had stopped her from rushing out in attempt to stop the Volturi from taking Edward away. When Edward had turned his head in surprise, and Bella caught sight of the emotion on his face, she felt the hole in her chest flare up and almost consume her whole. She had collapsed in agony, struggling against Alice's firm hold without success. She couldn't bear to watch Edward being towed away, and couldn't bear grasp the fact that she was too late.

There was no stopping the Volturi once they were provoked, and she saw Romeo and Juliet flash before her very eyes. Juliet awoke from her fake death to find her beloved Romeo dying beside her. The right ending would be for Juliet to kill herself, and Bella had set her mind to doing exactly that. Jacob's pleas and sorrow stopped Bella from committing suicide; she couldn't stand watching her personal sun grow dim and cold. Therefore, in the end, Romeo left Juliet, and Paris took his place.


End file.
